bubble's secret
by terra105
Summary: <html><head></head>it turns out bubbles has a secret find out what happens shhh its a secret ;</html>


it was a sunny and peaceful day in townsville birds chirping, sun shining,sky blue it was perfect until ''BUTCH GIVE ME MY SOCCER BALL!''said buttercup angrily as her face was all lit up looked at her laughing '' HAHAHA U AINT GETTING IT TILL U GIVE ME MY PSP'' said butch as he bounced the ball in his left hand. brick looked over at butch and said '' umm aint is not a word just say im not'' as he was helping professer with some chemical looked at brick stearnly ''I DONT GIVE A SHIT I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT'' said butch as he ran outside with buttercups soccer ball. The professer didnt hear he was to busy. Blosssom walked in from the garden and said ''butch no cursing in this house hold'' as she walked to her room. They have sepret rooms now cause they are 13 and live with the rowdyruff boys. They just moved in yesterday cause one of mojo jojos robats gone roge and shot him. He did not make it so the powerpuff girls took them in not as brothers but as room mates. Bubbles was taking a nap and boomer is watching t.v. After everyone was called down and had there stuff back they sat at the dinner table. The professer stood up and said ''rowdyruff boys i understand how hard it is cause of your loss but'' he was interrupted by butch who said ''WHO CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID MONKEY HE WAS STUPID AND DESERVED IT'' he yelled ''why do you always insist on yelling when something comes out of your dirty mouth'' said brick. Everybody looked at the to with blank expreshins on there faces. Professer continued ''ok calm down i would like to tell you some rules'' brick and butch slumped in there chair and gave a great big sigh boomer was just eating like nothing happend. Bubbles looked at boomer,boomer looked up and quit eating. Professer continued '' all i ask is that you behave and be good'' he paused as if he forgot something. After a while it snapped an he continued once again ''o yes'' he snapped his fingers ''your going to school'' boomer's eyes opend wide and fell back in his chair. Bubbles gasped and stood up ''BOOMER ARE YOU OK'' she yelped looking over the table. Brick sighed even more but butch on the other hand jumped up out of his chair '' WHAT NO WAY THATS GOING TO HAPPEN BEING GOOD AND GOING TO SCHOOL AT THE SAME TIME NOT GOING TO HAPPEN'' he yelled. Professer sat down and begun to eat,buttercup said ''no need to scream were right here'' as she looked over to butch with a evil look on her face. professer looked up ''your going to school and thats final'' he said finishing his food. It was the middle of the night and every body was asleep boomer was up sitting by his window thinking .As he was gazing out the window he saw something black fly over the house. He couldnt exactly make the thing he saw out but it was something with black wings he thought he was dreaming but he was a little curise. Then he saw someone walk out the door it was bubbles. He ducked under the window as bubbles looked at thee window. She walked toward the woods. Boomer came out from hiding and disided to fallow her. He falloed her all the way to a lake it was sparkling in the moons light. Boomer was hideing behind a tree as bubbles looked around to make sure no one was looking. She stepped onto the sparkling water as she did it made a little music note. Bubbles started dancing like a angel as she danced ballie. She stood on her tippy toe put her left foot back and raised her hands. Boomer gazed at her dancing. Bubbles jumps up and angel wings popped out of her back. Boomer widend his eyes and noticed that she was missing her halo he rememberd a book that said a angel can only get her halo if she is a full angel and or kill a hell angel. It was getting late so he disided to think later and go home. The next morning boomer woke up with the fimilleur screams of butch and buttercup. He sat up in his bed as they screamed ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU FREAK'' screamed butch angirly '' I MAY BE A FREAK BUT I GOT MY BALL BACK HAHAHAHA'' said buttercup laughing at him. Blossom and brick were eating breakfast. Boomer didnt feel hungry he just dressed in his school uniform and walked down stairs. He didnt notice that buttercup triped behind him and they both fell down the stairs. Buttercup got up ''WATCH IT'' she said angrily as she walked off. He laid there thinking and heard a soft voice ''are you ok boomer'' said the soft voice. Boomer looked up to see bubbles he was suprised. He jumped up fast umm yea im...im fine. Professer hollard ''TIME FOR SCHOOL YOU KIDS BETTER BE ON YOUR WAY'' they all ran out the door to the school. The bell rings for lunch and they go to there favorite lunch table and ask the rowdyruff boys how there first day was. Brick said ''it was fine made a few friends fell asleep in math best day ever'' he laught ''CAN I GO HOME NOW'' said butch angrily, boomer was just day dreaming until buttercup kicked boomer and said how was your day ''ouch good good'' he yelped in pain. Boomer looked over to see that bubbles had a evil glare but not at him he looked over to a girl wearing a black uniform with red trim giving bubbles a evil glare to and she saw him looking at her and she walked off. He rememberd last night how bubbles was a angel and he also remembers the black wings. After lunch everybody when outside to play before they leave to go home. Of course buttercup and butch was wresling and blossom was at the bench eating, brick was playing basket ball. Boomer was sitting down with his friends under the tree talking. Bubbles ran over to the swing set and started to swing high. Boomer noticed that the girl in the black dress and red trim was walking toward bubbles. Bubbles stoped swinging and sat there glaring at the girl. The girl just stood infront of her and said ''why...why did you send me to hell'' boomer heard and rememberd in a book that angels dicide were other people go. Bubbles gave her a stern look and said ''you killed your sister...therefore you fall to hell'' with a soft voice. The girl screamed angrily ''SHE HAD IT COMEING'' the rest of the kids at the playground looked at both of them including the rowdyruff boys and buttercup and, blossom. The girl continud ''I DONT DESERVE TO GO TO HELL MY NAMES CLOE AND IM NEVER GOING BACK TO HELL'' she hollard at bubbles. Bubbles looked at her luaghing '' hahahahaha your going to hell wether you like it or not'' bubbles said very confinted. Cloes eye twitched and said ''WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT'' as she grew her black hell wings. Everybody looked at cloe with shock and confishin on there face. Boomer noticed that her hell horns were missing as he gazed at the fight he rememberd that only hell angels get there hell horns if they kill a angel. Everybody looked at bubbles to see what she would do. Bubbles looked stearnly and grew her wight fuzzy golden wing. Thats it the only thing on the two girls minds was killing eathother. Bubbles friends tried to help. Cloe raised her hand at bubbles friends and a wall of fire apeard ''NO ONE SHALL INTERFERE I WILL KILL THIS ANGEL AND I WILL EARN MY HELL HORNS'' cloe yelled in a deep evil voice. Cloe raised her hand and charged a ball of black ora and threw it at bubbles. Bubbles flew up and raised her hand a wight septer with a blue diamond apeard in her hand and she shot a wight beam out of the septer. Cloe doged it and raised her hand as well a black septer with a red ruby apeared in her hand and she charged a black lightning ora and shot it at boomer '' HAHAHA YOU STUPID LITTLE ANGEL YOUR HOPLESS WITH PEOPLE AROUND YOU'' boomer looked at the ball he tryed to dodge it but couldnt. Bubbles eyes widend as she flew infront of boomer and held the septer out. The septer obsorbed the black ora and shot it back at her. Cloes eyes widend as she was hit with her own attack. Cloe flew into the school and was light headed from the loss of blood. bubbles walked over ''its over i shall put you back in hell'' bubbles said then whisperd ''im sorry''as she raised the septer cloe flew up grabbing bubbles neck and swung her into the wall choking her. Cloe gave a evil laugh ''HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THAT EASY TO KILL ME '' cloe paused and continued ''I WILL NOT DIE SO EASY I WILL NOT BE SATISFIED TILL I EARN MY HELL HORN AND GET MY REVENGE'' she said with a evil glare in her red eyes. Bubbles who was very light headed kicked cloe in the stomach making cloe let go and colapse. Bubbles walked over to cloe ''you are dispicable killing peoble for your own disiare'' she paused the continued ''it makes me sick to see what your doing'' cloes face grew pail and bubbles continued '' you see this is why i sent you to hell you were a danger to others and if you continued i would have to take your soul and tear it apart'' cloes eyes widend in fear from what bubbles said. Bubbles was ready to kill her here and now ''NO YOUR LIEING YOU WOULD NEVER YOUR A ANGEL YOUR SUPOSSED TO BE GOOD AND GIVE ME A CHANCE BUT YOU WANT TO KILL ME HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A ANGEL THAT AS WELL MAKES ME SICK'' bubbles widend her eyes she laughed at what cloe said ''i have a purpose and i am going to kill you no matter what you say'' cloe calmed her voice and said ''fine but dont think this is over i will be back and i will earn my hell horns'' with that bubbles raised the septer ''im sorry'' she whisperd as she pearced cloes chest. Bubbles didnt get her halo but she would be back. All bubbles friends ran over asking her questions. All bubbles said was bye as she flew into the heavens and never returning but they will always remember her in there hearts minds and in there dreams


End file.
